The present invention relates to a belt drive for an electrical machine, which is for example a three-phase generator for a motor vehicle.
In particular it relates to a belt dive in which a belt pulley is arranged on a drive end of a machine shaft and connected with the latter through a coupling.
Belt drives for electrical machines of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such belt drives for a three-phase generators for a motor vehicle id disclosed for example in the German document DE 30 30 701 A1. In this belt drive the belt pulley together with a drive-side coupling part of a friction coupling is supported on the drive shaft of the generator. The driven coupling part is fixed on the drive shaft. With the above described solution the generator with the belt pulley and the wedge belt must be exactly oriented relative to one another during the mounting. The movements of the generator during the operation lead to increased wear of the wedge belt or the belt pulley and eventually to their destruction.
For obtaining a noise dampening in motor vehicles, it becomes increasingly known to mount the generator on the housing block of the internal combustion engine through an elastic bearing. This for example uncouples the magnetic noise of the three-phase generator in lower three-phase region from the motor block. In this construction it is necessary to prevent inclination of the generator toward the drive side under the action of the pulling of the belt pulley due to the elastic mounting of the generator.